REPEATED LIFE
by skyla-anne
Summary: this story is based on many books movies and games i love its mainly my make of "the house of night" series
1. Chapter 1 : UNHIDDEN TRUTH

UNHIDEN TRUTH

I woke up that day not knowing what time it was, where I was and what I was doing there. Looking around trying to find something, anything at all I knew from my past. All there was, was a bed, a night stand, a book shelf, and a wardrobe. I walked up to the wardrobe looked at all the lace dresses, Shorty shorts, skimpy tops, and short skirts. Finally I found something I liked, I found a mirror and looked at my new face and body, so small, beautiful and fragile with little elf ears, a perfect nose, nice long silky milk colour hair, and my eyes my eyes how they were the same bluey green with just a hint of brown right next to my pupil. Jumping at the knock on my door, I heard the familiar voice, so soft. It was calling me down for lunch. "I'll be right down" I said with a smooth rich voice. I walked slowly to the dining hall to look at my new home. Entering I found a familiar face, happy and smiling I practically ran to greet my old but new friend Jena. "OMG! Jena! I'm so glad to see your face again!" I cried with joy. "hey girl, I'm glad to see u too! And damn looks like Jack gave you all the good looks." She teased. "Haha thanks." "Come on girl sit down and eat so we can head off to our first day of training!" Looking away thinking about how I was going to tell her that I've been training here my whole life I still couldn't think of anything so I just sat there when my thoughts were interrupted by the bell.

"Ok class I am and will be for most of the time your teacher. Please call me Miss. Tanner. Now the things you first must learn are of course the basic skills all Krimson warriors must know." I answered the door. Grabbing my stuff I didn't even bother to tell them what was going on, I just ran to my corvette listening to the way to familiar voice telling me where to turn. Slamming on my breaks Cory freaked like always as we stopped only inches from the wall of HQ. "God Sky do you always have to do that?" "Sorry babe but it's just too much fun seeing you freak out and holding on for life." I said laughing and leaning in for a kiss when jack interrupted us. "Sorry guys but you got work to do. Now I called you here to get your new battle gear." Following Cory and I held hands. Once in the shop Jack handed us our the newly made armour we would need. We tried it on and moved onto get our new swords, knifes, daggers, and lastly to get our new warrior tattoos. Mine was a tigers eye with a very old and rare to find dagger in its reflection, while Cory's was a sword with a darker, strong reflections in a mirror on his forearm, the same stop as my old tattoo lays. Jack was talking to us but I was too busy reading the old book I found earlier, it talked about this warrior princess that was so much like me. Reading about her romance with stark and trying to keep him human and not turn dark and evil as he was when she found him, I realized just then how much I really loved Cory, how much I would die for him as Lawny would for Stark. And then it hit me I wasn't just a rare warrior I was Lawny the only ever warrior princess. Once back home laying on my bed in Cory's strong and warm arms I showed him the book and when he was done reading it we talked about it. " Wow this is scary but how can you be her your Skylar not Lawny and she's dead but your every much alive?" "Easy Cory, I her reincarnated ." I said not realizing what I was going to say didn't come out. I curled up in his arms as he read more and fell asleep. I was dreaming and in this dream I was Lawny, dressed in this really old but beautiful dress fit for a queen. It was gold and so were the shoes. I was staring out at a mountain on a balcony that look to familiar to be true and Stark was holding me from behind, when all a sudden something black caught my attention. And just like that I woke up to the alarm so I woke Cory up and we got in our gear and headed out to find what the heck was going on. As we ran we told the newbie's where to go and hide in the cellar with the rest. After that we went looking for the person or people that set the alarm off, we found them and started fighting, with Cory covering my back I whipped out my battle sword and started spinning and saying a spell when they fell down. We checked them and they were dead so we waited for people to come and help us get ride of them but when they came the took them and checked us over to see if we needed medical help then we were sent back to my room to sleep. Back I started dreaming of Lawny again but this time I as Lawny was in a field next to a tombstone and on it I read the name and started crying to see my mother's name on it, and that's when I knew for sure that Lawny was my grandma. Waking up from that horrid dream I couldn't find myself to sleep anymore so I went out to the field I use to play in when I was a kid. Then I saw the thing I saw in my dream, picking it up I saw that it was a feather a rare feather of a rare Tiger bird. There were only 2 left in the whole world. I put it in my hair as I saw Lawny had in pictures I saw of her and it felt right... "Hey Skylar you really shouldn't be out at this time you never know what or who might just come by!" yelled one of our guards. "Oh uh right sorry I uh I'll be going back in now." I didn't want to tell him what I was doing out there so I just left and went back to my room with a wave of my wand. Back in my room I snuggled back into Cory's warm and safe arms.


	2. Chapter 2 : REUNITED

CHAPTER 2: Re-Knighted

I watched my small class work, and I showed those who need help, then finally the bell rang, I said good bye to my class, grabbing my stuff I ran to my room and got changed into the dress I picked out for mine and Cory's wedding rehearsal. Alice did my hair then i did hers. We got to the rehearsal just in time and when it was almost over the alarm sounded again and i ripped the dress off and put on my gear that Jack handed me, and just like that we were off. This time Cory and I were with the little kids we got sent into the basement and i comforted those that needed it and then we heard a scream and a shoot gun go off. It was horrifying but the worst part was not knowing who shoot the gun and who was screaming. We were loaded onto a bus; I stood where my seat was as i looked for my warrior but couldn't find him. I saw a Krimson guard and asked him if he has seen him but all I got was a no. Sitting in my seat my feather fell out of my hair and onto my lap, grabbing it I closed my eyes and wished I knew where Cory was. Then I opened my eyes to be back in Lawny's body, again I was on the balcony but this time I was alone and it was dark, next thing I knew I aka Lawny was chained and taken away. I woke up, all around me were sleeping beginners, and beginners talking and having fun with their bus buddy, and then I heard his sweet silky voice. It was Cory. "Oh baby I'm soo glad I found you" he said pulling me into a hug. "I thought you were gone" I said almost in a whisper. "Don't cry I'm here now i would never leave u alone" his words rang like a song in my head. As he whipped my tears away i told him about my latest dream about Lawny. He told me he had them too but as Stark. Crying in his arms only helped a bit but no a lot. I fell back asleep and dreamed about my old life from when i was human. When I woke up i was in a hotel room. "Oh good your up, we are going to be staying here for a while we are in a small town in Texas" "oh uh cool I guess" I said still trying to pull all of this that happened. "heyy I'm going to go for a walk ok i will be back later" i said walking out the door so he couldn't try to stop me. I saw him the guy I've seen him before i just... then it hit me he was the guy that i froze at when i was fighting him in a battle once. I decided to follow him, sneaking into the room he lead me to and right before i could hide he spun around and grabbed me "what do u want KRIMSON" he said krimson in a cold icy voice "I want to know what you're doing here this is krimson land" I said getting his cold hands off my wrist. "Hey Hey Hey don't be so nasty I won't hurt u" "THATS WHAT YOU SAID WHEN U GAVE ME THIS!" i yelled showing him the scar he left on me from our battle. he put my hand down took me and sat me down telling me he didn't mean to cut me but had to make it look like we Didn't know each other. After that we talked about our lives since we last seen each other.


	3. Chapter 3 : FORBIDDEN

CHAPERT 3 FORBIDDED

For a while we just talked about our lives and our future and how we wished our friendship was and easy thing to have instead of having to sneak around to see each other, but then right there as we sat in our laughter I realized that this man in front of me stole my heart and I was falling in love with him more and more with every breath we took. Just like with Lawny and Stark our relationship was forbidden. I told him I was late then rushed out of the door before he could stop me. Walking back to my room was hard because I was fighting the erdge to go back and kiss him but also to hide the tears of having to leave him made. When I got back Cory was already sleeping so I went to the other bed and cuddled up to a pillow and feel asleep, when I woke up Cory told me that we were leaving and I told him I had something to do before we leave. Walking to Jonathan's room made me sad but I knew I had to tell him. "Hey" I walked in saying hi in a small voice. "What's wrong?" "I uh I'm leaving in a few hours" I said cuddling up into his open arms. We sat there without talking for a while and it was like in the time we didn't talk our hearts became one. I looked up into his amazing greeny brown eyes and he kissed me. We kissed and it turned into making out then my cells rang with a text from Cory saying we had to go. "I don't want you to leave my arms" he said in a soft sweet voice. "I don't either" we got up and he walked me to the door and watched me as I left but before I left we gave each other our cells numbers. We got onto the bus to go home and I didn't talk to anyone at all. At some point I fell asleep and when I woke up we were on a plane home. Shortly after I woke up we landed and drove to our academy and I was glad to go to my room. In my room I sat on my bed and looked at the pictures Jonathan and I took when we were at his house and a tear came down my cheek. When I fell asleep I had a dream that my mom was with me and told me to do what my heart told me what was right about Jonathan and Cory. Waking up I laid in bed for a few hours thinking about what my mom told me in my dreams and I found the truth in my heart and it told me to break up with Cory but I couldn't find it in me to break up with him when we were together before classes and he knew that something was up with me but he was scared to ask and we parted for first period. I wrote a note in second block telling Cory that I was sorry but I fell in love with someone that was better for me. After school I walked past his room and stuck the note on his door and left to go do my homework with Alana. When it was finally time to go to sleep (which I was dying for all day) I couldn't find it in me to sleep and I didn't know why but I couldn't. Walking out to the forest I called for millennium and he came charging to me, jumping on me and licking my face I gave him some food I made for him in foods earlier that day and he chowed down on it like it was going to be the last time he ever eats. Smiling at my soul keeper I heard his voice telling me I made the right choice. Being with millennium made me feel human again like nothing ever happened but that wasn't true because when I found millennium well more like when he found me that was the time I was brought here and started the rest of my life here. Hearing someone coming I brushed millennium off me and hid in a bush as two guys walked passed, I knew them because they were in one of my fencing classes but I didn't know which one. Sneaking back to my room without getting caught was like a mission to me and it was fun! I could hardly wait to be sent on my first mission but I was still too new to this life for that to happen. Final I fell asleep and dreamed about what me and Jonathan would have to go through if we dated and had to battle each other again and he would let me win of course but I didn't want him to lose his spot in his academy to me a girl a "mess up every day" girl but that would be really cool if he didn't let me win and I beat him! But then again that would be dreaming because he is like the best at his school and no one has been able to beat him like EVER! Oh well. The next day I got a text from Cory that read ~if that's wat u want then fine its over~ it was a harsh ish text but I didn't care, I didn't even care that we have most classes together and sat together for a few of them because I was over him and moved on to this new amazing pick me off my feet every time I see him guy.


	4. Chapter 4 : AWAKEND EVIL

CHAPTER 4

I felt dark inside as I packed for our trip. Something didn't feel normal today and I couldn't figure out what it was. Each time Jonathan and I passed I got this thrilling chill inside me. A feeling so d-dark, the word dark made me shiver with pleasure. "Rose" Jonathan said with a concerned look in his eyes "yeah babe?" "Are you ok?" "yea I'm fine don't worry" I told him trying to keep him calm and not clue into the fact that I was hiding something from him and something big at that. He grabbed me and pulled me into a hug with teary eyes and gave me a box "here take this to her and make sure she gets it" "why can't you give it to her?" I asked full of wonder "i-I can't go I have to stay here please Rose understand me when I say I can't go" "ok, I will give it to her and tell her your sorry but you got caught up in warrior training" he smiled and left the room to go back to his and sleep. I went to his room and we kissed then I turned into this evil monster thing "wh-what the fuck Rose!" he said yelling at me with fear written all over his face. I couldn't take it so I ran out of there, out of the school and into the forest where I found my soul-keeper Soul-Stice came and cuddled up to me with worry on her face. I told her everything even though she already knew because of our bond but it felt good to tell her and have her hear me out and not freak like any of my friends would as soon as they saw me. Her words went through her to me *Oh Jamie what have they done to you* she said not as a question and I loved it when she called me Jamie because being called RoseThorn or just Rose made me sick and dark. Waking up there were human guys yelling at me to get away from the beast and I yelled at Soul-Stice to run and hide and when she did I turned evil and charged deeper into the forest when I found her I cried and yelled at myself for what a freak and a monster I became. *Oh Jamie please don't do this to yourself your fine trust me* hugging her one last time I walked to my car and when I got in it it was clear to me why they told me to run and it was because I didn't have the ears of the Luxor people well more like warriors have and I didn't have the ears because I was still part human and that's why when I went through the change I became dark and evil. Still crying I forced myself to pull it together and drive to Krimson Academy. When I got there it was easy to get singed up as of not having anything than can track me down to anyone or any academy in the world. I found my room really easy and when I read the room names it had Skyla's name on it and I walked in. she smiled and said hi and after she helped me get settled in we talked about our lives and then I gave her the box. "What's this?" she asked looking at the card. "I don't know Jonathan gave it to me and told me to give it to you but her never told me what was in it so I can't help you there" "thanks and tell Jonathan thanks too would ya?" "Sure" I said smiling at my new friend and roommate for life.

Skyla's P.O.V

As soon as Rose fell asleep I opened the box to find special food for my soul-keeper. I snuck out and went to our forest and called for millennium and my boy came and I gave him the food to eat and as he ate I talked to him and stroked his beautiful fur. When he finished he gave me a thank-you smile and I picked him up and walked back to my room with him. "I wish Jonathan was here with us" I told millennium as we walked. Back in my room I put him in my walk-in closet where I knew no one could find him and I fell asleep. That morning I told her I knew about her being evil and all "how did you know that" "easy I'm like that too but I have learned to shadow it with emotional colors like pink and blue" "wow that's amazing can you teach me?" "I'm sorry but it's not something that can be taught you need to learn how your image can hide it, even if it's just changing the color of your eyes or hair" " I see" she said smiling and she left for school. But as for me I stayed and played with millennium for a bit before I went to class. I had to admit it even though Cory and I weren't together anymore it was weird that he wasn't at school anymore.

Jonathan's P.O.V

I couldn't take it anymore I had to go see skyla and be there for her. So I packed up and left, in my car I was thinking about what I would tell Rose if she saw me and skyla makin-out. I know it is harsh to say but part of me hoped she wasn't there but the other half of me wanted her to hear me say it and tell it to her face that it was over between us and I found someone else a long time ago. I got there pretty fast and getting in was easy and finding sky's room was easier. I knocked once for her to come out "what are you doing here?" sky whisper yelled at me "I wanted to see your beautiful face again I missed you" I told her pulling her into my arms where I knew nothing could hurt her. "No! I uh... hold on" she said pulling away then going into her room. When she came out she had a sweater on and pulled me to the stair case. "Now what do you want?" "I want you because I love you and I need you to be here with me forever" I told her then kissed her and during that kiss I felt the sparks I felt the first time we kissed at the hotel room three months ago. Pulling away we looked deeply into each other's eyes and I knew she felt them too then we kissed some more and our kiss got more intense until we started to make-out and in between getting air and kissing we told each other we loved each other and when we finished kissing she started to cry in my arms and she wouldn't tell me what was wrong all she said was that she wanted this night to never end. "I want you to come back to my home with me" "but what about school?" "You will go to mine with me" "bu-but we can never be we are forbidden to even be friends" "for you I will die just to make sure your safe and happy" "with you I will always be happy" we walked back to her room and started packing. She wrote a note to Rose telling her she needed to go home and take care of her little sister and we left just like that.


End file.
